Dagoth Ur
Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A Verse: The Elder Scrolls Name: Dagoth Ur, Voryn Dagoth, Devil, Sharmat Gender: Male Age: About 4000 years Classification: Lord, the head of the Great House of Dagoth, the False Dreamer, the Sleeve Inversion, the Pawn of the Unit, the True Pseudo-God, the Father of the Mountain, the counselor and friend of Nerevar, the False Dreamer Special Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, magic, hand-to-hand fighting, fencing, immortality (type 1, 5, 6), brilliant intellect (scientific, strategic, tactical), superhuman feelings, manipulation of fire, manipulation of cold, manipulation of electricity, manipulation of energy, sound manipulation, manipulation (type 3, 4, 6), illusions (type 1, 2, 5), necromancy, telepathy, telekinesis, invisibility, call-up, physical manipulation, lightning, manipulation of light, manipulation of the poison, manipulation of souls, t Lecture, stealth, barriers, levitation, manipulation of sleep, manipulation of reality, time manipulation, extrasensory perception (energy sensor), manipulation of nonexistence, local ubiquity, high-dimensional existence, metaphysical existence, space manipulation, manifestation (projection), resistance (magical, spatial) ETC Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level (Has ascended to the Anti CHIM which is superior to normal CHIM. He easily defeated Vivec With CHIM) Speed: Omnipresent within his realm Lifting Ability: Irrelevant Striking Ability: Metaversal (Has ascended to the Anti CHIM) Durability: Metaverse Level (Will be constantly reborn while connected with the heart. Able to ignore any oncoming attacks (Except for "tools" attacks). Stamina: Limitless Range: Metaversal Intelligence: Supegenius. *His personality consists of ambitions and knowledge of Kagrenac, dreams, and ideals of Voryn Dagoth. *Well-versed in combat skills Weaknesses: If the connection with the Heart is broken, Sharmat will lose his connection with the Sixth House and will not be able to return to Mundus after his death. Slave of the Heart. He is softhearted, unable to kill his best friend Nerevarine. Kagrenac's toolkit. The presence of Dagoth Ur is limited to a certain zone by the Heart of Lorkhan, however, this zone is gradually expanding Other Attributes Standard Equipment: *'Kagrenac's Tools' – Generalizing the name for the three artifacts of Dwemer origin: the Tearer, the Separator, and the Phantom Guard. These objects were created by the Dwemer priest-magician, the main tonal architect Kagrenac. The purpose of the Instruments is to draw energy from the Heart of Lorkhan. *'Heart Ring' – the ring protects Dagoth Ur from attacks based on the elements of fire, cold and electricity, as well as destructive magic charms and paralysis, the ring can create barriers and dispel the various effects of magic and curses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Chimers – also known as the changed people or bicycles, are one of the varieties of elven races. The Kimers themselves were comprehensively developed, from them were obtained as magnificent magicians and warriors, as well as incredibly dangerous thieves and assassins. *Creation of mechanisms – Dagoth Ur is an ingenious inventor, he devoted himself to the study of Dwemer works and created on the basis of their drawings Akulahan, which is an attempt at the reproduction of Numidium, but it is not clear whether Akulahan is comparable to him in strength or not. Magic – It is a pure energy that can be transformed into different forms for different purposes. Magic comes from Etherius (the world of the Gods), and in Mundus (the world of Humans), it gets through the gaps in Oblivion: the stars and the Sun. *Alchemy – allows you to create a variety of potions, poisons and extract magic properties from ordinary substances, each reagent gives a special effect when mixed with another, while interacting, you can get potions temporarily improving the characteristics or poisons that affect not only the body, but also the ability of the victim. *Enchantment – is the art of casting spells on various objects, while working on the pentagram, the process of moving the soul from special stones to the object takes place, thereby transferring special magical properties to the object. *Spell Casting – the essence of creating spells is a creative approach, it is possible to combine several different effects, creating a new, more powerful spell based on the use of the base one. Mastery of magical effects occurs through the study of spells. *Metospores – this is the aggregate of one or several messages transmitted through the Sleeve of Dreams, to achieve it, one must constantly meditate at least part of the reason, since the aspect of this conductor is the ability to transfer images of not yet "real" concepts. Magic of Destruction – spells Schools of Destruction can harm living creatures and undead, and also include the effects of elemental strikes, sucking, damage, vulnerability and spraying. The magic of Destruction controls the elements of fire, cold and electricity. Each element has its own peculiarity, inherent only to it. *Theft of energy – the spell lowers the level of vital, magical energy or stamina, the power of the spell's action directly goes into their loss for every second of the action. *Decreased skill – the spell allows you to reduce the level of possession of one of the skills that does not return to the original value at the end of the spell. *Absorption of the parameter – the spell lowers some of the characteristics, affects parameters such as strength, agility, speed, intelligence, will, endurance and luck. *Elemental Damage – the magician creates in his hand a clot of fire, cold or lightning that can strike the target, after contact with the object, it explodes, causing damage to the selected element. *Poisoning – the magician releases a jet of poisonous acid from his hand that damages the health, the victim will continue to receive damage from the poison until he is cured. *Destruction of objects – The spell reduces the strength of a weapon or armor of the target at a touch distance or at a long range, depending on the spell variant. *Magical Vulnerability – the spell reduces the resistance to attacks performed with the help of non-elemental magical influences. *Elemental vulnerability – the spell reduces the resistance to attacks based on the effects of the elements of fire, electricity and cold. *Vulnerability to conventional weapons – the spell reduces the resistance to attacks performed by conventional weapons, for example, not silvered or enchanted. *Vulnerability to diseases and poisons – the spell reduces the resistance to common and morbid diseases, as well as poisoning. Magic of Recovery – spells of the School of Restoration heal, restore and strengthen bodily properties and abilities, treat illnesses and protect against other harmful effects. Restoration spells can also add or reduce strength, stamina, intelligence, agility, and other bodily properties. *Energy recovery – the spell restores the level of vital, magical energy, or stamina of a mage, if it has been reduced by magic attack. *Recovering Characteristics – the spell can restore one of the main characteristics if it has been reduced by an enemy spell. *Cure diseases and poisons – The spell cures all common and morbid diseases, as well as poisoning effects. *Getting Rid of Paralysis – the spell eliminates the effects of paralysis. *Antidote – the spell heals from poisoning, but does not restore the level of health lost as a result of the poison. *Removing the Curse – the spell removes all effects of the curse. *Magic Resistance – The spell increases resistance to pure magic attacks, the essence of which has nothing to do with elemental energy. *Resistance to weapons – the spell reduces the damage done by the normal weapon, that is, not enchanted or silver. *Elemental resistance – the spell increases resistance to attacks based on the elements of fire, electricity and cold. *Increase damage – The spell increases the attack power with a weapon or in hand-to-hand combat. *Power amplification – the spell temporarily increases the level of vital, magical energy, or endurance. *Improving the skill – the spell temporarily increases the level of possession of one of the skills. *Increase in performance – the spell temporarily increases the value of such characteristics as strength, agility, speed, intelligence, will, endurance and luck. The Magic of Mysticism – spells of the School of Mysticism give forces from a different world the right form and direction to encase souls in precious stones, or teleport the body of the caster, or control things with telekinesis, and absorb or reflect magical energy, or see the invisible from a distance. *Tagging – The magician marks the destination for the "Return" spell, the place is indicated directly at the point where the caster is at the time the spell is cast. *Return – the wizard immediately moves in space to the place where the "Markings" spell was used. *Conclusion – when this spell is active, the spiritual essence of the killed creature moves to a suitable soul for it. *Entity Discovery – the spell allows you to locate any creature that has a soul, the power of the spell indicates the number of feet on which they are recognized. *Detection of objects – a spell similar to the spell of finding entities, only in this case the mage can detect various objects around, whether it's a key or an enchanted item. *Reflection – The spell allows the magician to reflect the magical attacks directed at him back into the opponent. *Absorption of energy – The spell temporarily takes away some of the vital, magical energy, or reserve of power from the victim, and adds it to the caster, the mage can exceed its normal value for this duration during the duration of the spell. *Spell Absorption – The spell allows the sorcerer to absorb the power of magical attacks and replenish their magical energy reserves. *Diffusion – The spell removes charm effects from the magician based on the use of magical energy. *Telekinesis – the spell allows you to lift items or open containers, being at a considerable distance from the target. Magic of Change – School spells Changes can manipulate the physical world and use its natural capabilities. Effects Changes include breathing water, spells to increase the enemy's load and increase its carrying capacity, opening and closing doors, and creating shields against physically dangerous attacks. *Fast swimming – the spell temporarily increases the swim speed. *Water Breathing – The spell allows you to breathe underwater until the effect disappears. *Slowdown – The spell slows down the rate of descent or free fall, reducing damage when landing. *Levitation – The spell allows you to move through the air, the power of the spell affects the speed with which you can move. *Elemental Shields – the mage creates a shield from the elements of fire, cold or electricity around the whole body, absorbing a significant amount of damage from elemental attacks. *Burden – the spell temporarily increases the weight of the load carried by the victim, leading to a rapid increase in fatigue, the added weight is equal to the power of the spell. *Jumping – the spell increases the height and length at which you can jump, increasing the height and length of the jump is proportionally related to the power of the spell. *Reduced load – The spell temporarily reduces the load, keeping the reserve of forces, the power of the spell goes directly to units of reduced weight. *Walking on water – The spell allows you to move around the surface of the water until the effect of the effect is over. *Barriers – spells create a magic shield around the entire body of the magician, increasing the level of protection against physical and magical attacks. The Magic of Illusion – the Illusion School's spells alter the perceptions and thoughts of living beings. The effects of illusions dazzle, illuminate, paralyze and cause sounds to dissolve in silence, pacify and lead to anger, fascinate, distract attention and disguise, and also make the magician invisible. *Silence – The spell temporarily deprives the victim of the ability to use magic. *Disorientation – The spell produces a disorienting noise in the victim's head, the power of the spell corresponds to the volume of the produced sound. *Cat's Eye – The spell temporarily equips infravision or the ability to see in the dark, the power of the spell directly affects the level of visibility improvement. *Invisibility – The spell hides the presence from the observers, if the magician attacks, begins to speak, or activates the object, this effect disappears. *Charm – The spell temporarily improves the ratio of the target to the magician, as soon as the spell ends, the victim's attitude returns to its previous level. *Paralyzing – the spell paralyzes the victim, this spell has no power per se, only the duration of the effect. *Light – the spell creates a beam of directional light, after the light reaches the target, it illuminates the zone where it is located, for the duration of the spell. *Candle – The spell makes the mage more difficult to cast, the power of the spell affects the value added to the magician's ability to evade the attack. *Blindness – The spell degrades the victim's vision, reducing her chance to hit the caster with a weapon or barehanded attack. *Chameleon – the spell causes observers to perceive the magician as something that merges with the environment, the effect resembles the invisibility, but it allows you to attack and perform other actions without violating the integrity of the spell. *Empathy – Includes a variety of spells that allow the magician to pacify, enrage, frighten, demoralize, or otherwise inspire the target. Magic of Sorcery – spells of the School of Sorcery include the subordination of the mind of simple and magical creatures, the call of weapons and armor from other worlds, as well as summoning daedra or undead and the forces that serve the caster and protect him. *Summons – The Invocation spell allows you to summon many creatures from Oblivion, they appear next to the Magician and attack any creature that attacks him. *Order of the being – The spell causes the selected creature to fight on the magician's side against his enemies, the effect extends to the summoned creatures. *Creating weapons – The spell invokes the small daedra from Oblivion, which is chained to the shape of various weapons upon the choice of the magician. *Summoned Armor – The spell invokes the small Daedra from Oblivion, which is crocheted into the shape of a different armor type or its individual parts to choose a magician. Lorkhan's Heart – the heart of the deity of Lorkhan, the first stone of the Red Tower, also known as the Red Mountain. Lorkhan's heart is the anchor for the energy of Mundus, the last spark of creation. The Tribunal uses Kagrenac's Tools to draw divine energy from the Heart. Communication needs to be updated once a year. *Immortality – Until Dagoth Ur is connected with the Heart, he will not die, but in case of death he can be reborn in the palaces of the Heart. *Divinity – Dagoth Ur draws from the Heart the divine energy of Lorkhan and acquires some of his power. The ability is limited by the mechanic's body capability. *Manipulation of reality – Dagoth Ur realized his fantasy, this led to the Dragon Break and now it is impossible to say exactly what happened to the Red Mountain. Both versions of reality overlapped each other. Sharmat (Anti CHIM) – this is the state in which Dagoth Ur comes, he knows that reality is a Dream and considers himself a Dreamer. Anti CHIM'-' '' King . The realization that reality is a lie and sleep, and the ability to change the dream. We should be afraid of a zero sum. It may lead to the awakening divinity, and all sleep over. As the process of delicious apotheosis when being bent inward and outward in the "form, which is always new." Those who are unable to reach this state, called "denote", experiencing an indescribable feeling of divinity and become free from the world egg restrictions. In simple terms, the state of CHIM provides relief from all the known laws of the divine worlds. This return '' to the first panel, Anu-pad '' ', where stasis and change to create opportunities. ( It is the realization that the whole world, the whole of life - in fact do not exist. They exist only as a dream forces, which, for lack of a better word, is called God. All things, including you yourself, in God there is only a dream, and you - a piece of his mind for a split second is able to gain self-awareness. Most are not capable of long-term possession of self-consciousness. Their minds can not bear two contradicting the truth: "I exist" and "I do not exist", resulting in a final denial of personality known as "zero sum". 1 + (-1) = 0. "Pronulsummirovatsya" means literally vaporize. To achieve CHIM, you need to take the next step - to realize the two truths simultaneously. Fold one and minus one, and get anything other than zero.) *I have broken the world with his left hand - he said - but in the right hand I have his chance to destroy me. Love is controlled only by my will. " *Fixed warrior never gets tired. He cuts sleep holes in the middle of the battle to regain their strength. *... put on his armor and stepped into the '' non-spatial gap '', making lethal interactions and intangible information map of all minds ever known - an event developed by the likeness of the divine spark.'' *projection of death – Death of Dagoth Ur projection back into the waking world. *Interrupting zero-sum - is able to ignore the multiplication by zero on deity. *Zero-sum - directs dissatisfaction deity the enemy. *acausality – Dagoth Ur exists outside of time and space and can move freely between them and the "middle world". *Manipulating logic – Dagoth Ur ignore logic and within the same phenomenon may be several variations thereof. *Endless variations – Dagoth Ur is in the form of its endless variations in endless changes of its history. *C0das – These are endless changes Dagoth Ur's own history, which tend to focus around a particular pattern of events, but nevertheless contain versions that he did not. You can think of this as a simple number. Most integers are not important (most c0das are not very different from the general pattern), but, within an infinite set of integers, an infinite set of beginnings (within the infinite set of c0das, their infinite sum really differs from the general pattern). *Endless possibilities - Between the ubiquitous laws of Divinity, with endless variations and the overall structure c0das Aurbis and subgradients within most c0das, there are dreams. Having learned Anti CHIM, Dagoth Ur found them and got endless possibilities. *Sleeping – Dagoth Ur is able to penetrate into the dreams of mortals, gradually driving them insane and subordinating their will. If the victim is subordinated, even Dagoth's death will not free her from the harmful influence on consciousness. Apparently Dagoth Ur can capture and control the bodies of his subordinates. *Corprus – The disease that Dagoth Ur spreads with the help of the withering winds, using the energy of Lorkhan's Heart. The disease leads intelligent beings to madness, ugliness and physical suffering, but makes them immune to all other diseases and bestows immortality. *Blocking teleportation – Dagoth Ur blocks any possibility for space-time displacements, it is impossible to teleport to him or from him. *Dreamslave Inversion – Voryn Dagoth died four thousand years ago and his soul is in the Sleeve of Dreams, and Dagoth Ur is the material projection-personification created by the Heart of Lorkhan. Enantiomorph – this object and its mirror image, the Mentor and Dagoth Ur are the unity of the two opposite aspects. The reigning king is armed to the teeth with a sparkling flame. He is saved by every act that he does. His death is only a diagram of the awakening world. The ruling king, who sees in another his exact likeness, does not rule anything. Tonal Mechanics – The Separator, the Reaver and the Phantom Guard are used to subjugate the strength of Lorkhan's Heart and use the setting of the tones of reality. Tools extract from the Heart a tone that can then be manipulated, the mechanic can empower himself or produce different spells. The heart interacts with the energy, the aspect of Change. The use of tones together forms a single tone, the true voice of Padomaya. Each sub-tone serves as an expression of the unique form of Change. *Tonal Architecture – interacts with the organization of changes in a special way, chaotic arrangement of tones destroys previously imposed charms. Using the Tools on the Heart, you can provoke a change in nature, gaining power and knowledge that allows you to go beyond the Gray Probability. However, each error can be fatal. Mixing a Destructive or Accidental Change can provoke chaos instead of a transcendental effect. Opportunities are limited only by the skills of tonal mechanics. Keening_Morrowind.png|Keening Sunder_Morrowind.png|Sunder Wraithguard_Morrowind.png|Wraithguard Akulahan – it is a giant golem created by Dagoth Urom on the basis of Kagrenac's drawings and the elements of the first Numidium, which feeds on the energy of Lorkhan's Heart. The Golem should serve three purposes: to become the leader of the armies of Dagoth Ur, who will first free Vvardenfell, and then Morrowind; sow and cultivate the divine substance originating from the Heart of Lorkhan; by spreading the worship of the golem among all the peoples of Tamriel, to strengthen Akulahan by feeding with faith. Army of the Sixth House: *'Ash Slave' – An anthropoid being transformed by a corprus into a monster. The slave of the ash owns a fairly strong fighting magic, can spell disorientation, electric attacks and magic shields. *'Ash Zombie' – an anthropomorphic creature that has been turned into a mad creature by korprus, is the next stage in the development of an ashen slave. An ashy zombie loses his magical abilities, but his physical strength increases. *'Ash Ghoul' – officers of the Sixth House, have a high level of intelligence and enhanced versions of abilities inherited from the ashy zombie and ash slave. Can infect with korprus. *'Ascended Sleeper' – this is the last step in the hierarchy of the army of Dagoth Ur, capable of infecting with any disease or introducing into the body the strongest poison. Sleepers can use powerful spells of fire and cold, have paralysis skills. *'Ash Vampire' – collective name for the highest ranks of the Sixth House, directly connected with Dagoth Ur and the Heart of Lorkhan, from where they draw strength. However, this is their main weakness. Ashen vampires are strong enough to destroy the strongest fighters of the Temple of the Tribunal and, together with Sharmat, participate in the attack on ALMSIVI. BErNnLrCAAEkPdj.png|Ash Slave Morrowind_Ash_Zombie.png|Ash Zombie Morrowind_Ash_Ghoul.png|Ash Ghoul Morrowind_Ascended_Sleeper.png|Ascended Sleeper Morrowind_Ash_Vampire.png|Ash Vampire Mifopei – the process of forming or changing the reality under the influence of faith or belief Nirn sufficiently large group of people (or people of believers). And when beliefs or myths vary, so does the reality described in these myths. The three main properties mifopei: *If in something believe quite a number of deaths, it could become a reality. Therefore heretics persecuted. *If something was real, and it is widely believed that it is impossible to determine exactly what the cause of it, and that - a consequence. Therefore, even the history of the past can be changed. *If there are multiple versions of the common justification of anything contrary to each other, then it is possible that they are both correct. Therefore, equally valid, and the myths and science. ---- Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Games Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Psychics Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 1